1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the feature size of an MOS transistor is reduced, lengths of a gate and a channel formed thereunder decrease. Therefore, a variety of studies are being conducted to increase capacitance between the gate and the channel and to improve operating characteristics of the MOS transistor.